


Second Choice

by Snowflower726



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Noah! Allen AU, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower726/pseuds/Snowflower726
Summary: A...llen Walker?" Lavi đọc chính xác những ký tự bằng tiếng anh được ghi trên tờ giấy và nhíu mày quay sang cô gái đối diện, không thực sự hiểu những gì viết trên đó."Chính xác thì đây là gì thế?"Lenalee lấy lại tờ giấy từ tay cậu con trai và cho vào túi áo của cô."Đó cũng là câu tớ muốn hỏi cậu đấy."
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi không sở hữu cốt truyện gốc hay nhân vật của D.gray-man, tất cả đều thuộc về Katsura Hoshino, chỉ có Fic này là của tôi.
> 
> Một câu chuyện tôi bất chợt nghĩ ra khi đọc lại D.Gray-man gần đây và dĩ nhiên couple sẽ vẫn là Allen/Lenalee. Ai không thích có thể bỏ qua.

Allen Walker. Đó là cụm từ hiện lên trong đầu Lenalee Lee kể từ khi cô nhận thức được vào năm gần 3 tuổi. Cô gái nhỏ không thật sự biết đó là gì, nhưng bất kể cô có làm thế nào đi nữa cũng không thể quên hay xóa nó khỏi tâm trí mình.

"A.L.L.E.N W.A.L.K.E.R" Lenalee viết những từ ngữ vào một tờ giấy nhỏ và đánh vần từng chữ cái khi cô được 8 tuổi.

'Nó giống như một cái tên người được viết bằng tiếng anh. Có lẽ Komui Nii-san biết.' Cô tự nhủ.

Nhưng cô không bao giờ có cơ hội để hỏi anh trai mình.

Nói về anh trai cô, Komui Lee được biết đến như trưởng phòng của trụ sở giáo đoàn Đen là một người luôn bận rộn vì công việc. Anh trai cô, không giống như cô là người phù hợp với Innocence và bị buộc phải trở thành Exorcist từ khi còn rất nhỏ, anh chỉ là một người bình thường. Nhưng vì cô, anh đã từ bỏ cuộc sống hạnh phúc của bản thân và cố gắng làm việc để có thể gia nhập giáo đoàn sống với em gái mình. Anh là tất cả những gì cô có như gia đình, thế giới của cô ấy.

\--------

"Bookman?"

"Ừ, họ sẽ đến giáo đoàn vào ngày mai." Anh trai cô trả lời, nhâm nhi tách cafe nóng cô vừa pha. Họ đang ở trong văn phòng của anh tại giáo đoàn. Căn phòng lộn xộn và ngột ngạt với hàng trăm hàng ngàn giấy tờ chất đống trên bàn và nằm rải rác xung quanh sàn nhà. Theo cô, nơi này trông giống nhà kho hơn là một văn phòng. Anh ấy lười đến nỗi không bao giờ chịu dọn dẹp.

"Họ là ai thế Nii-san?" Lenalee tò mò, cô vào giáo đoàn đã lâu nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cô nghe tên họ.

"Giống như cái tên người ta gọi họ, họ là những người ghi chép lại toàn bộ lịch sử thế giới trong suốt hàng trăm hàng ngàn năm qua." Anh trai cô giải thích.

Nếu họ thật sự là người ghi chép lịch sử như anh trai cô nói, có lẽ họ sẽ biết về cụm từ kỳ lạ trong tâm trí cô. Lenalee quyết định sẽ hỏi họ về nó.

Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau, một chiếc thuyền đen cập bến tại cửa vào giáo đoàn. Bước xuống thuyền là hai người, một người đàn ông khoảng 60 tuổi mặc áo dài truyền thống Trung Quốc có vóc dáng nhỏ bé với một khuôn mặt nhăn nhó và đôi mắt thâm đen như gấu trúc, người còn lại là cậu con trai tóc đỏ xem chừng lớn hơn cô một hai tuổi mặc trang phục đơn giản thường thấy với chiếc khăn choàng màu nâu đỏ quanh cổ và một mắt được che phủ bằng chiếc bịt mắt màu đen. Họ tiến đến trước mặt anh trai cô, người đàn ông lớn tuổi cúi đầu chào.

"Đã lâu không gặp, trưởng phòng Komui."

Anh trai cô nở nụ cười xã giao và cúi chào người đàn ông lớn tuổi. "Rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp ngài. Xin mời." Komui nhanh chóng ra hiệu cho họ đi theo anh vào bên trong.

Cậu con trai bên cạnh chỉ vào cô, đột nhiên bật cười. "Nhìn kìa ông gấu trúc, có một cô gái trẻ giống như tôi!"

Một cú gõ mạnh đánh vào đầu cậu ta từ người đàn ông bên cạnh.

"Cái quái gì thế?!"

"Im lặng, Lavi." Ông lão cảnh cáo, rồi quay qua cô, hai tay chắp lại theo kiểu chào hỏi truyền thống của người Trung Quốc.

"Tiểu thư đây chắc hẳn là Lenalee Lee được trưởng phòng Komui nhắc đến. Mong tiểu thư không để bụng sự thô lỗ vừa rồi của đệ tử tôi."

Cậu con trai, tên Lavi theo như người đàn ông lớn tuổi gọi, xoa xoa đầu, lầm bầm gì đó nhưng cuối cùng cũng ngoan ngoãn đi theo họ. Lenalee không phản hồi, hoàn toàn choáng ngợp trước những người kỳ lạ mà cô vừa gặp, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm khi cô theo anh trai vào trong giáo đoàn.

Đó là cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên của cô với Lavi năm cô 15 tuổi, người sau này trở thành một trong những người bạn thân nhất của cô ở giáo đoàn.

\---------

Lenalee nhìn quanh thư viện của giáo đoàn, có vẻ như hôm nay căn phòng khá trống vắng, không ai đến đọc sách ngoại trừ cậu con trai tóc đỏ đang ngồi ngửa người trên một chiếc ghế ở góc khuất của thư viện với một cuốn sách che giấu khuôn mặt cậu. Lenalee tiến đến gần, nhẹ nhàng kéo chiếc ghế ở đối diện và ngồi xuống. Tiếng động khẽ khiến cậu trai ngồi thẳng dậy, cuốn sách rớt xuống đùi cậu ta.

"Xin chào." Cô mỉm cười gật đầu, bắt đầu mở cuốn sách trên tay và cố gắng đọc.

"Hey." Cậu ta lười biếng đáp lại, liếc nhìn cô gái trước mặt với ánh mắt tò mò.

"Có chuyện gì sao?"

Cô dừng việc đọc và ngước lên nhìn cậu. "Tớ chỉ đang cố gắng thư giãn bằng việc đọc sách thôi." Cô nhíu mày khó chịu. "Không được sao?"

Cậu ta quan sát cô với biểu cảm không thể đọc được, đột nhiên cười khúc khích trước khi cầm cuốn sách bị lãng quên trên đùi và bắt đầu đọc.

"Dĩ nhiên cậu có thể."

Cả hai lại rơi vào im lặng. Lenalee cố gắng tập trung vào cuốn sách của mình nhưng cô thật sự không thể hiểu những gì được viết trong đó. Cuối cùng sau khoảng 10 phút im lặng, cô từ bỏ cuốn sách và quyết định hỏi cậu trai.

"Này Lavi."

"Hm?" Cậu ta nói, vẫn không ngước lên từ cuốn sách của mình.

"Tớ có thể hỏi cậu một câu hỏi không?"

Lavi gấp quyển sách lại và đặt chúng gọn gàng bên cạnh cậu, một tay chống cằm, tay còn lại gõ nhẹ lên chiếc bàn gỗ trước mặt. Dấu hiệu cho thấy cô có thể tiếp tục.

Lenalee nuốt nước bọt và hắng giọng. "Có thật là Bookman biết tất cả lịch sử của thế giới không?"

Lavi phì cười và chỉ vào chính bản thân một cách đầy tự hào.

"Dĩ nhiên rồi. Cậu không biết chúng tôi được gọi là những cuốn sách sống hay sao."

Lenalee nhanh chóng móc ra một mảnh giấy nhàu nát và đưa nó cho cậu.

"A...llen Walker?" Lavi đọc chính xác những ký tự bằng tiếng anh được ghi trên tờ giấy và nhíu mày quay sang cô gái đối diện, không thực sự hiểu những gì viết trên đó.

"Chính xác thì đây là gì thế?"

Lenalee lấy lại tờ giấy từ tay cậu con trai và cho vào túi áo của cô.

"Đó cũng là câu tớ muốn hỏi cậu đấy." Cô gái rướn người về phía trước một chút, nóng lòng chờ câu trả lời của cậu con trai phía đối diện.

"Vậy?" Cô háo hức.

"Hm." Lavi ngân nga, khẽ nhắm mắt lục lại bộ nhớ của mình. "Tôi chắc chắn rằng mình chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy cụm từ này trước đây." Cậu thừa nhận, không biết về sự buồn bã hiện trên khuôn mặt cô gái khi nghe cậu thông báo.

"Oh."

Đôi vai Lenalee trùng xuống vì thất vọng, cô cứ nghĩ cuối cùng mình cũng biết được ý nghĩa của cụm từ kỳ lạ trong đầu cô bấy lâu. Cô khẽ thở dài. 'Vậy ra nó không phải là một từ có liên quan đến lịch sử như mình nghĩ.'

Cô gái điều chỉnh lại cảm xúc của mình và quay sang chàng trai tóc đỏ, mỉm cười cảm ơn cậu.

"Cảm ơn đã cho tớ biết."

Lenalee kéo chiếc ghế đứng lên và trả cuốn sách trở lại kệ, cúi chào cậu con trai tóc đỏ và rời khỏi thư viện. Lavi bối rối nhìn theo bóng lưng của cô gái cho tới khi cô bước ra khỏi thư viện. Cậu vẫn ngồi đó với đôi lông mày nhíu lại và đôi tay khoanh trước ngực. Cuốn sách đọc dở bị lãng quên trên bàn.

"..."

"Rút cuộc thì cái quái gì vừa diễn ra thế?"

\---------

[Năm 19xx - Một nơi nào đó tại Nhật Bản]

"Ngài lại đan khăn à? Trông có vẻ nhàn nhã đấy ngài Bá Tước."

Giọng nói mỉa mai phát ra từ trong bóng tối của căn phòng kỳ lạ hướng về người đàn ông mập ú với khuôn mặt đáng sợ đang ngồi đan khăn choàng trên chiếc ghế gỗ xoay tròn.

"Ta phải trang trí cho những bé akuma đáng yêu mà ta tạo ra." Người đàn ông mập trả lời, ánh mắt tà ác lóe lên sau cặp kính tròn vô hại.

"Tch. Tôi vẫn không thể chịu được những thứ xấu xí thấp kém đó." Giọng nói phát ra trong bóng tối có vẻ khó chịu và ghê tởm. "Quan trọng hơn ngài gọi tôi không phải chỉ để xem ngài đan khăn chứ?" Hắn hỏi, ánh mắt đảo quanh căn phòng trong sự nhàm chán.

Người đàn ông được gọi là Bá Tước vẫn bình tĩnh đan khăn, ngân nga một giai điệu kỳ lạ bằng chất giọng kinh dị và đột nhiên phát ra tiếng cười điên dại một cách thích thú.

"Innocence đã bắt đầu tiến hóa. Hai akuma cấp 3 đáng yêu của ta đã bị chúng tiêu diệt." Bá Tước gầm gừ, đôi mắt đỏ giận dữ như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống mọi thứ.

"Bởi lũ Exorcist yếu đuối đó sao?" Giọng nói trong bóng tối đột nhiên cười lớn. "Xem ra ngài đánh giá thấp chúng rồi, phải không ngài Bá Tước?" Hắn nói như đang chế nhạo người đàn ông mập.

"Vì thế mà ngài gọi Noah chúng tôi?"

Một tấm thẻ bài xuất hiện trước mặt của chủ nhân giọng nói trong bóng tối.

"Đó là tên của những kẻ ngươi cần phá hủy Innocence. Hãy đến miền đông nước Anh, Allen Walker." Bá Tước ra lệnh cho giọng nói bí ẩn trong bóng tối.

"Hm... Thật nhàm chán." Người được gọi là Allen Walker thở dài không thích thú, một bàn tay trắng xóa xuất hiện cầm lấy tấm thẻ. "Tôi sẽ kết thúc chúng nhanh thôi."

Nụ cười nhếch mép trên khuôn mặt và hắn biến mất vào bóng tối.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tập 1 hoàn thành. Tập 2 có thể sẽ rất lâu bởi tôi có ý tưởng rồi nhưng vẫn chưa biết bắt đầu viết như thế nào. Tôi sẽ cố gắng vậy. ^_^


End file.
